As an example of an operation device in the related art, a direction presentation device is known that, for example, present a direction using an inclination of a finger of an operator (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the direction presentation device in the related art, disclosed in Patent Document 1, a finger placing plate is disposed on the upper surfaces of a plurality of movable panels capable of moving independently and vertically, and is configured to incline in correspondence with the direction of travel displayed on a screen by a vehicle navigation device.
A rack and pinion structure in which a rack formed protruding downward of each of the movable panels is engaged with a pinion fixed to the output shaft of a motor is used as an example of a movable part for driving the movable panel.